gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Navo Astrography
Redirect to Navo Anquieta Page for more information =System's Color Key= Halen Territory Helosan Territory Tau'ri Territory Quaren Territory Intergalactic/Corporate Territory Navo Anquieta Territory Galerate Territory Asheton Federation Territory Razg Territory Lowkrin Territory Neutral, Independant, or Controlled/Protected Territories =Andromeda Galaxy Astrography= Inner Regionals Centre Regions Landasia Deep Sector *'Alpha Brutauri System' **''Planet Alpha Leo'' ***''Leo Garrison'' *'Alpha Centauri System' **''Planet Alpha Montoris'' ***''Montoris Garrison'' *'Alpha Deltar System' **''Planet Alpha Neo'' ***''Neo Garrison'' *'Alpha Etauri System' **''Planet Alpha Orion '' ***''Orion SA Garrison'' *'Anton System' **''Planet Ariston'' ***''Lamton City'' *'Athenia System' **''Planet Spieria'' ***''Spiertha City'' *'Bryn System' **''Planet Dadrin'' *'Caldusonia System' **''Planet Carenth'' *'Corona System' **''Planet Ethrobaun'' *'Corthen System' **''Planet Cortha'' *'Daltwen System' **''Planet Jesnewbaun'' *'Dinvoo System' **''Planet Orni'' *'Ebridas Hendar System' **''Planet Kaserbaun'' *'Etauri System' **''Planet Impiruss'' ***''Taibron City'' *'Ephrolian System' **''Planet Montrosa'' *'Hahndor System' **''Planet Vinuphia'' *'Halia System' **''Planet Parthenia (Halen Citadel, Homeworld)'' ***''The Citadel'' ****Council Chamber ****Galaxy Map Room **''Orbital Defense Grid Satellites (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Orbital Defense Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Space Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Resupply Stations (Dozens)'' **''Prena, Moon'' **''Elishandra Nebula'' *'Hueniss System' **''Planet Hadewiss'' *'I'Din System' **''Planet Tal'' *'Imperius System' **''Planet Thallasia (Navo Capitol, Homeworld)'' ***''Pathos City (city ship)'' ****Mission Command Control Tower *****Stargate Headquarters Station *****Trek Administration Control ******Gateroom (Stargate) ***''Thallasean City'' ****Prime City House Council Building *****High Council of Ministry Hall ******High Council of Ministry Chamber ****Royal Harbor Building **''Sentinel Orbital Defense Satellites (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Defense Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Space Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Resupply Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Medical Stations (Dozens)'' **''Portivia, Moon (1st)'' ***''Seblius City'' **''Katerlio, Moon (2nd)'' ***''Roelen City'' *'Jorllon System' **''Planet Eirnos'' *'Kimborr System' **''Planet Petriemuss Vice'' *'Krielor System' **''Planet Petriemuss Prime'' *'Kripnal System' **''Planet Locxsin'' *'Loftera System' **''Planet Ethrial'' *'Lxel System' **''Planet Oxil'' *'Montriss System' **''Planet Auserbaun'' ***''Auser Military Base'' ***''New Annapolis State Colony'' ***''Auserbaun Mining Facility'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD Kodiak)'' ***''Starboard Docking'' ***''Portside Docking'' **''Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS John Adams)'' **''Nireka, Moon (Popop in Tau’ri designation)'' *'Olltisvar System' **''Planet Yithri Prime'' ***''Yithri Military Base'' ***''Queensland State Colony'' ***''Yithri Mining Facility'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD Washington)'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD Miranda)'' ***''Starboard Docking'' ***''Portside Docking'' **''Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Moscow)'' **''Sezbetrel, Moon'' *'Opritas Drinidas System' **''Planet Dorin Tiniethess'' *'Prytanis System' **''Planet Tanis'' *'Perphia System' **''Planet Petaphial'' *'Plutoss System' **''Planet Sartnia'' *'Sentrilia System' **''Planet Cel’lastia'' *'Seriphos System' **''Planet Auberon'' *'Serrephium System' **''Planet Sephrim'' *'Serrephium II System' **''Planet Sephrim II'' *'Terrium System' **''Planet New Pathos'' ***''Iserdia City'' ****Mission Command Control Tower *****Stargate Headquarters Station *****Trek Administration Control ******Gateroom (Stargate) **''Sentinel Orbital Defense Satellites (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Defense Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Space Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Resupply Stations (Dozens)'' **''Sentinel Medical Stations (Dozens)'' **''Tiera, Moon'' ***''City of Peche'' *'Tisis System' **''Planet Idiss'' Terrebitha Sector (Core) *'Apolsia System' **''Planet Alansia'' *'Athen System' **''Planet Thrine'' *'Cazen Ibrodo System' **''Planet Auril Prime'' *'Edur’r System' **''Planet Ilias'' ***''Illias City'' ****Ship Landing Port Station 44D *'Eutopia System' **''Planet Lothaire'' *'Gerlon System' **''Riders Colony, Planet'' *'Ithica System' **''Planet Brathissvar'' *'Odin System' **''Planet Ceris'' *'Patroni System' **''Planet Galfini'' *'Priol System' **''Planet Ultramar'' *'Serphi System' **''Planet Draitha'' *'Zecovia System' **''Planet Kajethon'' Daghban Regions (Controlled) Quin’Voro Sector (Corporate) *'Monor'Claim System' **''Planet Karn Prime'' *'Ithoria System' **''Planet Lahara Minor'' *'Myjeet System' **''Planet Cykeetus'' *'Nirauni System' **''Planet Kwatanqui'' *'Ordama System' **''Planet Miril'' *'Serekit System' **''Planet Seredian'' Meridian Reach Sector *'Cascedian System' **''Peraguss, Moon (Jorlan Exchange Syndicate Main Market)'' **''Smuggler’s Trio Asteroid Station (Exchange’s Main Base of Operations)'' *'Kaserium System' **''Vas’diem Moon'' *'Var System' **''Planet Jovia'' ***''Jov City'' **''Jovian, Moon'' Alterate Regions (Core) Bollosian Sector (Corporate) *'Esqural System' **''Planet Orl'' *'Huinin System' **''Planet Efroon'' *'Jenera System' **''Planet Jethinca'' *'Knissphere System' **''Planet Nissrial'' *'Niessus System' **''Planet Trifeld *'''Patrieus System **''Planet Harron'' *'Sieum System' **''Planet Arcon'' *'Selune System' **''Planet Theone'' *'Utal System' **''Planet Uugenis'' *'U'Voria System' **''Planet Vordan'' *'Vorb System' **''Planet Gul'' Alpha Sector (Base) *'Alpha Filius System' **''Planet Alpha Prime'' ***''Prime SC Garrison'' *'Alpha Gyro System' **''Planet Alpha Sabrieus'' ***''Sabrieus Garrison'' *'Alpha Io System' **''Planet Alpha Tango'' ***''Tango Garrison'' *'Alpha Janor System' **''Planet Alpha Vega'' ***''Vega Garrison'' *'Alpha Kilo System' **''Planet Alpha Zuelu'' ***''Zuelu Garrison'' Mid Regionals Taulos Regions (Frontier) Vrier’Mier Sector (Corporate) *'Canius Vathus System' **''Planet Sigma'' *'Epsilus System' **''Planet Solus'' *'Keerdrum System' **''Planet Chundarr'' *'Mognak System' **''Planet Ikimus'' *'Pretialus System' **''Planet Hetrio'' *'Mines System' **''Planet Ryr'' *'Zectuv System' **''Planet Vol’Giun'' Beta Sector (Base) *'Beta Alpha System' **''Planet Beta Mandros'' ***''Mandros Garrison'' *'Beta Centauri System' **''Planet Beta Orin'' ***Orin Garrison'' *'Beta Delta System' **''Planet Beta Prime'' ***''Prime SD Garrison'' *'Beta Echo System' **''Planet Beta Saebriss'' ***''Saebriss Garrison'' *'Beta Gau System' **''Planet Beta Terre'' ***''Terre Garrison'' *'Beta Ion System' **''Planet Beta Vice'' ***''Vice Garrison'' Midrimia Regions (Controlled/Protected) Prodiavan Sector (Corporate) *'Ava System' **''Planet Avex'' *'Cxun System' **''Planet Bxin'' *'Drasius System' **''Planet Plecius'' *'Gadian System' **''Planet Cladeir'' *'Kide System' **''Planet Genex'' *'Nirti System' **''Planet Clak'ora'' *'Paradine System' **''Planet Parlegon'' **''Ploogar Nebula'' *'Ruphieral System' **''Planet Jenia'' *'Wetik System' **''Planet Nex'' Vraibron Regions (Expansion) Jontoine Sector (Corporate) *'Alphe’Mandier System' **''Planet Edro’Pethen'' *'Cottal System' **''Planet Usis'' *'Backuerew System' **''Planet Tamparphus'' *'Berthin System' **''Planet Beth'' *'Daken System' **''Planet Segan'' *'Fewnicia System' **''Planet Brasalia'' *'Ipitia System' **''Planet Weptil'' *'Mireoko System' **''Planet Lesrian'' *'Sudel System' **''Planet Sudel Hom'eran'' *'Taroeen System' **''Planet Raserien'' Lowkrin Sector *'Alpi System' **''Planet Gojol'' *'Aolastan System' **''Planet Talpitolnia'' *'Ajii System' **''Planet Ytri'' *'Bijf System' **''Planet Lorkri'' *'Cepenca System' **''Planet Topicia'' *'Gordian System' **''Planet Xia Prime (Lowkrin Capitol, Homeworld)'' *'Lio'Pa System' **''Planet Xia II'' *'Rex System' **''Planet Eknro Prime'' *'Sine'Vir System' **''Planet Xia III'' *'Terk'Terk Harv System' **''Planet Jlii'Ord'' *'Zingetti System' **''Planet Topi'' **''Draynor Nebula'' Outer Regionals Florii'Vaduri Regions (Frontier) Chaltak Sector (Corporate) *'Aegis System' **''Planet Sjevick'' *'Apheina System' **''Planet Arel'' *'Aquin System' **''Planet Eoren'' *'Caerellius System' **''Planet Feon'Irl'' *'Calhoun System' **''Planet Eldor'' *'Dardanius System' **''Planet Minis Cecress'' *'Elfrida System' **''Planet Undithien'' *'Eshembal System' **''Planet Dalojon'' *'Harkin System' **''Planet Westin (Gaseous Giant)'' ***''Harkin Station'' ****Harkin City *****Stargate Operation’s Building ******Stargate Control Room *****Portside Harbor *****Starboard Side Harbor *****Harkin Private Shuttle Landing Bay(s) ***''Orbital Gas Producer Stations (200)'' **''Lesca, Moon'' ***''Lesca City'' ****Lesca Port *'Silvanus System' **''Planet Atluma'' *'Talos System' **''Planet Parlim'' *'Thyrza System' **''Planet Egeir'' *'Vesta System' **''Planet Perry's Harvest'' **''Tanao Nebula'' Centauri Sector (Base) *'Centauri Alpha System' **''Planet Beta Yero'' ***''Yero Garrison'' *'Centauri Bravo System' **''Planet Centauri Pyr'' ***''Pyr Garrison'' *'Centauri Delta System' **''Planet Centauri Ravin'' ***''Ravin Garrison'' *'Centauri Echo System' **''Planet Centauri Satoriss'' ***''Satoriss Garrison'' *'Centauri Gamma System' **''Planet Centauri Valor'' ***''Valor Garrison'' Quaren Union Sector *'Delta I System (Navo Sector Base)' **''Planet Delta Yatarn'' *'Asuren System' **''Planet Vilasial'' *'Bquin System' **''Planet Zeden'' *'Dudine System' **''Planet Petroean'' *'Epolotius System' **''Planet Sovrin'y Core'' *'Ferquine System' **''Planet Dasorov'' *'Quarsiliam System' **''Planet Quara (Quaren Capitol, Homeworld)'' *'Sagerine System' **''Planet Gausri'' *'Wendll System' **''Planet Cwen'' Weserfell Regions (Controlled/Protected) Penagal Sector (Corporate) *'Akadi System' **''Planet Tarneg'' *'Briscius System' **''Planet Crethsal'' *'Cecres System' **''Planet Etolian'' *'Galerhyx System' **''New Galera (Galerite Capitol, Homeworld)'' **''Nafh, Moon'' *'Isis System' **''Planet Pana Mara'' *'Herrhi System' **''Planet Herrhi (Economic Center)'' **''Rocha, Moon'' *'Khel'nheran System' **''Planet Nakhirh (Colony) **Hewh, Moon' *'Lathander System''' **''Planet Barthum'' *'Majoriss System' **''Planet Cathrall'' *'Shar System' **''Planet Juhewni'' *'Taulon System' **''Planet Goron Siem (Razed by Reapers) *'''Taulor System **''Planet Goron Siem II'' Capitolos Krom Regions (Expansion) Brasin Sector (Corporate) *'Lhar System' **''Planet Ti'harr (Colony)'' **''Bhere, Moon'' *'Arcus System' **''Planet Alta'' *'Arkon System' **''Planet Mcoitia'' *'Barthumia System' **''Planet Ithilton'' *'Chauntea System' **''Planet Idor'' *'Colton System' **''Planet Valimdir'' *'Eshbal System' **''Planet Crasius Tomilus'' *'Hortensis System' **''Planet Bathagen'' *'Kerriptu System' **''Planet Kreegan'' *'Oghma System' **''Planet Yagas'' *'Tharza System' **''Planet Baska Minor'' Angelus Trinity Sector *'Cyric System' **''Planet Ri’driel'' *'Eclipse System' **''Planet Dunidynal'' *'Haral System' **''Planet Ki'lla'meraal'' *'Telosia System' **''Planet Cirphian'' *'Yttrium System' **''Planet Zecar'' *'Monor’Claim System' **''Karn Prime, Planet'' *'Ordama IV System' **''Planet Miersian'' *'Serekit System' **''Planet Seredian'' Helosan Dominion Sector *'Delta II System (Navo Sector Base)' **''Planet Delta Zed'' *'Atol System' **''Planet Rolon'' *'Borol System' **''Planet Oaro'' *'Cor'rosiev System' **''Planet Julonia'Row'' *'Etnol System' **''Planet Les'reim'' *'Edrieal System' **''Planet Perolovin (Helosan Capitol, Homeworld)'' *'Parol System' **''Planet Thelrius'' *'Rekmal System' **''Planet Fon'doral'' *'Spophnal System' **''Planet Silock'' *'Xiemal System' **''Planet Worgrin'' Madroneus Regions (Fringes/Outskirts) Yudori Sector (Corporate) *'Araios System' **''Planet Ithrada'' ***''Ithrada Military Base'' ***''Ithrada Mining Facility'' ***''New Maine Colony'' ***''Geothermal Extraction Facility'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD Ontario)'' ***''Starboard Docking'' ***''Portside Docking'' **''Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Paris)'' **''Ilvirkel, Moon'' *'Auril System' **''Planet Daneron'' ***''Daneron Base'' ***''Daneron Farming Sites'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD New India)'' ***''Starboard Docking'' ***''Portside Docking'' **''Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Lincoln)'' **''Auries, Moon'' *'Tatalan System' **''Planet Gagoria'' *'Tiburs System' **''Planet Kaloro'' ***''Kaloro Base'' ***''Kaloro Mining Facility'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD Ontario)'' ***''Starboard Docking'' ***''Portside Docking'' **Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Paris)'' **Tibian, Moon' *'Velsharoon System''' **''Planet Drune'var'' ***''Drune’var Base'' ***''Drune’var Mining Facility'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD Honshu)'' ***''Starboard Docking'' ***''Portside Docking'' **''Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Liberty I)'' **''Sharoon, Moon'' *'Vune System' **''Planet Jethma'' *'Tepulus System' **''Planet Hotepica Prime'' *'Manior System' **''Planet Migelus’x Minor'' *'Ithoria System' **''Planet Lahara Minor'' *'Myjeet System' **''Planet Cykeetus'' *'Nirauni System' **''Planet Kwatanqui'' Delta Sector (Base) *'Delta Apollo System' **''Planet Centauri Zeta'' ***''Zeta Garrison'' *'Delta Bravo System' **''Planet Delta Halen'' ***''Halen Garrison'' *'Delta Centauri System' **''Planet Delta Orion'' ***''Orion SB Garrison'' *'Delta Gamma System' **''Planet Delta Saber'' ***''Saber Garrison'' Unknown Regionals Dark Space Regions Wild Space Sector *'MZ9-997 System' **''Planet MZ9'' ***''GATO Andromeda Starfleet Command (COMANDSTAF) Headquarters Alpha'' ***''Richardson Academy of Tactical Planning, Andromeda Campus'' ***''Lockheed-Martin Theoretical Design Institute, Andromeda Branch'' **''Orbital Planetary Defense Station (OSPD Archangel)'' **''Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Truth)'' **''Unnamed, Moon'' *'S-R4.1' **''Diesa Iraes/Day of Wrath Astroid Station'' *'Onerius Nebula' Expuninsi Regions (Expansion) Corprinta Sector (Corporate) *'Alpha Zetta IV System' **''Planet New Mars (Alpha Zetta IV, renamed. Razed by Reapers, recaptured in Battle of New Mars)'' ***''New Hampshire Colony (Destroyed, being rebuilt) ***''Fort Shelton'' ***''O’Neill Institute of Tactical Planning'' **''Unnamed, Moon (Unknown)'' *'M3Δ-769 System' **''Planet M3Δ'' ***''Weapons Research Facility'' **''Unnamed, Moon'' *'M4Θ-792 System' **''Planet M4Θ'' ***''Mining Facility'' **''Unnamed, Moon'' **''3 Asteroid Rings - rich in resources'' *'M5A-319 System' **''Planet M5A'' ***''Blitson Military Base'' **''Unnamed, Moon'' *'Johkh System' **''Planet Rhara (Razed by Reapers)'' **''Unnamed Moon'' *'Uognarficus System' **''Planet Bubalok'' *'Teril System' **''Planet Semerial Core'' *'Ylundo Crid System' **''Planet Tharc'' **''Planet Dearl'' Ethrena Trinity Sector *'Mewdeenwi System' **''Planet Fugi'' *'Tapriel (M9X-598) System' **''Planet Maygansil (M9X)'' ***''Ares Military base'' ***'Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Augustus)' ***'Orbital Shipyard Station (OSS Elizabeth)' ***'Orbital Repair Facility (ORF Dawkins)' ***'Orbital Repair Facility (ORF Hawking)' **''unnamed moon'' *'Zakydin System' **''Planet Bestine'' *'Oginteen System' **''Planet Tyss'' Asheton Federation Sector *'Altorith System' **''Planet Garrison'' *'Antieyon System' **''Planet Deneir'' *'Ceverus System' **''Planet Pathia'yana'' *'Daijun System' **''Planet Lagoon'' *'Egustine System' **''Planet Xianol'' *'Erodia System' **''Planet Prisna'' **''Planet Sedna'' *'Falpoldirien System' **''Planet Anton'' *'Kirthopolius System' **''Planet Keneria Prime'' *'Luthieonu System' **''Planet Tagalas'' *'Mantor Prime System' **''Planet Toralon Prime (Asheton Capitol, Homeworld)'' *'Nemuronia System' **''Planet Ephinius'' **''Planet Sagiterenn'' *'Paragua System' **''Planet Val Prime'' *'Pridal System' **''Planet Dangue'' *'Riddial System' **''Planet Udor Core'' *'Sirenial System' **''Planet Siernius'' *'Tarol System' **''Planet Orbit'' *'Veeth'Ora System' **''Planet Secretos'' Razg Territorial Sector *'Altus System' **''Planet Terra Altus'' *'Attero System' **''Planet Terra Attero'' *'Bellum System' **''Planet Terra Bellum'' *'Benus System' **''Planet Terra Benus (Razg Capitol, Homeworld)'' *'Constrato System' **''Planet Terra Constrato'' *'Exarta System' **''Planet Terra Exarta'' *'Frion System' **''Planet Terra Frion'' *'Messis System' **''Planet Terra Messis'' *'Munias System' **''Planet Terra Munias'' *'Scientus System' **''Planet Terra Scientus'' *'Temperas System' **''Planet Terra Temperas'' *'Tranqua System' **''Planet Terra Tranqua'' *'Volo System' **''Planet Terra Volo'' =Milky Way Galaxy Astrography= The Navos intended on colonizing Milk Way just as they did in the past as Alterans when the Reaper War concludes its end. The Tau'ri have expressed their views on allowing the Navos to colonize in Andromeda. (details coming soon) =Pegasus Galaxy Astrography= The Navos have not restablished themselves in the Pegasus Galaxy yet, but because of the Reaper War, the Tau'ri have opened doors for Navo colonization in Pegasus. (details coming soon) =Phoenix Dwarf Galaxy Astrography= (details coming soon) =Triangulum Galaxy Astrography= (details coming soon) Back to Navo Anquieta